


Let It Snow

by arrafrost



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are sent to a run down shack in Canada where they make the best of their... quaint abode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas tumblr gift for the wonderful tony-starksicle.

“You shouldn’t go out in the snow, you’ll get frozen again and I won’t thaw you out!” Tony called after America’s golden boy who ran out of the cabin and into the snow wearing only a winter jacket, pants, boots, a scarf, a hat, gloves and without any protective heat shield from the bitter cold of Canadian winters.

Why were they even here during the holiday? Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. sending them to a barren snowland… He could be in the tropics right now, sitting on the beach with the warm rays of sun beaming down onto his body while he watched a half-naked Captain America jog into the water to surf or swim or tempt Atlanteans out of the water with his sculpted body of perfection.

Instead he was here, in the freezing cold doorway of a shitty little cabin, shivering away as he watched a fully clothed Captain America run into a pile of white and terribly cold snow. Not water that was barely cold enough for you to feel it after being in it for longer than five minutes… not that Tony would leave the comfort of his sand if they were on the beach… but just  _watching_ Steve made him shiver.

“Come on, Stark!” Steve called back from his position in the knee-high snow that covered the land around the cabin. “Get dressed and come out here!”

“To willingly catch hypothermia? Not everyone likes being put on ice, Capsicle!”

Steve’s response was to scoop up a ball of snow into his gloved hand and give Tony a playful yet threatening eyebrow raise.

“You’re not good at negotiating are you?” Tony mocked, leaning against the door frame without a care in the world because Steve was no’t going to throw that snowball at him. “If you wanted me to come outside, threatening me with an icy projectile isn’t going to help your-”

Tony had to duck as the snowball flew right past him and into the house, landing directly on the fridge and sliding down to the floor. He stared in disbelief at the already melting snow from how warm Tony had the heat inside. Without a moment of hesitation, Tony closed the door on Steve’s smug expression and booming laughter.

Inside, Tony busied himself around the kitchen, which was a first, but with Steve off gallivanting in the snowy planes, he was left as the only one able to make coffee. Steaming hot coffee would warm him up from the terrible draft Steve had let into their small cabin where the only electrical heating was the heating system he had brought with him and advanced. He spent all morning fixing up his portable heater to have a bigger range. It was putting that boring fireplace Steve kept raving about to shame.

 _But it’s romantic, Tony_. No, romance is not having his toes freeze off thank you very much.

With a sigh, Tony pulled out a package of the food from the restaurant he had brought with him. As though he was going to live off cheap store bought food here in their ‘cozy and quaint’ – as Steve had put it – shack.

As he dove into the food, bypassing the use of a fork, Tony glanced out the window in the kitchen to see Steve rolling a ball of snow across the yard. It was the second one – rather large but not as big as the one he was rolling toward. It wasn’t taking him any effort or time to do this, him and his super serum strength and not having to put his back into lifting the second ball onto the base. Except… the face Steve had when he placed with large snow ball onto the other wasn’t what Tony was expecting. Yes there was the typical pride and accomplishment… but there was astonishment and amazement… almost a confusion about it. He stood back for a moment, brushing the snow off his gloves as his eyes examined the snowman with a sad smile on his face.

Tony jumped at the shockingly loud shriek of death coming from the kettle on the stove. He hated old technology for that very reason. They didn’t make pleasing sounds, nice hums, sweet buzzing, even the louder ones were never as grating and deafening on his ears. That was excluding when they weren’t working, of course, but this kettle was working perfectly and continued to claw at his mind through his ear canal.

Hastily he pulled the kettle off the stove, the shrieking dying down as he put it on a cloth that hopefully wouldn’t burn down their wooden abode. With a side glance to the window, Tony fished around in the cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

It wasn’t ten minutes later that Tony was at the window again and the snowman was basically complete. All ball accounted for, Steve’s scarf abandoned in favor of keeping an icicle warm, hat as well, two long sticks from the surrounding forest used as its arms, and a long branch of a fern or pine giving the impression of a tie. The face was drawn in rather than placed on it with pebbles and carrots, except there was a button – most likely torn off of Steve’s jacket – representing a button nose in the center of its face.

“Rogers!” Tony yelled as he opened the window, bracing against the cold.

The man in the middle of the snow spun around, grin on his face as he pointed frantically at his creation.

“Yes, yes. I see it! Now come inside before I have to dig you out. I left my ice pick and hair dryer in New York!”

Steve smirked, smile bright as he nodded and began trudging through the thick layer of snow.

Tony was prepared when the door flew open, standing as far into the kitchen and away from the draft as he could. Steve came stomping in, snow falling off his shoulders and out of that perfect blond hair. If Tony didn’t despise snow as greatly as he did at this moment, he would have played around with the stupidly cliché idea of brushing some of that snow out of that damp mop of hair.

Steve clambered out of his boots, his jacket and whatever winter time apparel he’d been wearing before making his way to the kitchen where a mug was thrust immediately at his chest. Tony savored the surprised expression on his face when he took the cup from him, a satisfied exhale escaping his lip from the warmth that spread through his fingers.

Tony’s lips quirked up as Steve brought the mug to his lips and the way his eyes lit up at the first sip…

“Did you make me hot chocolate?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders as only the nonchalant Tony Stark could do. He moved past him and into the living room, Steve followed him and stopped at the set up.

“Why is your portable DVD player the size of a big screen television?” Steve asked, staring at the technology hooked up across from their wicker sofa.

“Because it’s collapsible.”

“So you made me hot chocolate, you’ve set up a movie-”

“And I made popcorn.”

“You made popcorn without a microwave?”

Tony held up a bag of Smartfood Popcorn. “Though I could easily make popcorn without a microwave. It’s not a hard process. You-”

“Tony.”

He paused in his speech, breathing in as he pushed the long stream of equations to the back of his mind.

“Movie. Hot chocolate. Popcorn. All after I’ve been outside in the snow building a snowman.”

“And the fire place is on.”

“And the fire place is… did you turn off your portable heater?”

Begrudgingly, Tony met Steve’s eyes and even though he refused to speak – for once – Steve smiled brightly and laughed, stealing the popcorn from Tony’s hand.

It was easy and effortless the way Tony’s arm snaked around Steve as they made their way to the couch, the bag of popcorn in Steve’s hand. How they started off settled on the couch upright and next to each other only to find themselves leaning into each other moments later. They way Tony’s hand couldn’t stop itself from resting on Steve’s knee, or the way his fingers caressed their way up his thigh as an afterthought. When Tony sprawled out in Steve’s lap, not a word was spoken about it, it happened naturally, a fluid motion from one level to the next. The billionaire’s head in Captain America’s lap as the movie flickered on the screen before them. How Steve’s fingers played absentmindedly with Tony’s hair, threading through soft locks and massaging his scalp, barely surprised by the soft, contented sighs it evoked. They barely questioned, an hour later, how they ended up laying on the couch, bodies pressed close. Tony’s back to Steve’s stomach, an arm wrapped lazily around him and a blanket thrown carelessly on top of them. It happened. Simply and without much notice. But how could anything feel more natural than this?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
